The present invention relates to useful improvements in action skill games and has for its purpose the improvement of the eye-hand coordination of the game players. Action games developing and improving the eye-hand coordination of the players are well known in the art and take many and varied forms. The present invention facilitates the development of the eye-hand coordination of the game players while permitting the players to freely roam about over an unbounded area.
Goldfarb, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,188, discloses and claims a toy aircraft action skill game in which a playing board has collapsible aircraft disposed at both ends. Each of the aircraft include means for propelling a projectile in the direction of the other aircraft with the intent to strike the target. The targeted aircraft, after having been struck repeatedly, assumes a simulated crash position, thereby designating the winner. The Goldfarb game is, however, limited to the area of the playing surface and requires that hard projectiles be launched by the aircraft.
Weise, German Pat. No. 891,369, discloses a toy aircraft game in which means are provided for the aircraft to assume a broken or struck position. Weise, however, fails to disclose means for improving the eye-hand coordination of the game player and does not disclose the actuating means of the present invention.
Consequently, a novel and unique game for improving the eye-hand coordination of the players while permitting the players to play over an unbounded area is desirable. The impact means for actuating the destruction mechanism of the game should, in the interest of safety, be of a type which will not cause injury to the players. Additionally, it is preferable that the impact means be of the type whereby parts cannot be lost and thereby render the game inoperable.